Yordle
A Yordle are a race of spirits who generally take an appearance of bipedals. They mostly reside in mystical place known as Bandle City, though some of them have ventured out to live in numerous locations around Runeterra. Yordle Champions Other Related Champions * fought along side in the Kinkou Order. * , an ancient Shuriman rumored to be a yordle. * froze by accident when freezing the Watchers after realizing her mistake. * is a partner-for-explosions with . * sank several Bilgewater ships that accidentally took gold offerings from. * survived attack. * leads and the Kinkou Order. History The origin of this race on Runeterra is unknown but most would agree that Yordles resided on Valoran during its prehistoric times. At that time they were a nomadic race, travelling from one part of Valoran to the other. Records show they had presence in Ancient Freljord. They lived in tight neat family groups as well as near early humans. Because of their small stature, they were mostly prey for many animals. During prehistoric times they had tails and front canine teeth. Overtime as human civilizations advanced, so did yordles appearances and capabilities. To easily blend in human areas, yordles at one point started using an ability called "Glamour", which gave them the appearance of a small stature humans. To this day, most yordles stay inside the mystical place known as Bandle City, only venturing out on rare occasions. There are numerous gateways across Runeterra that yordles, and others more knowledgeable and perceptive, are able to use to get to in and out of Bandle City. Physiology What differentiates yordles from other spirits is that their physiology is more consistent between its members. Yordles are sexually dismorphic and much shorter than humans; both sexes rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around meters. Their skin texture ranges from being completely smooth, to very lightly covered in fur, to ultimately being significantly furry. Their hands have four digits while their feet differ greatly depending on the individual (from four to two digit feet). Their skin tone runs a much broader spectrum of colors than their human counterparts; some consider this to be a sign of the yordles’ attunement to Runeterra’s magical nature; though scientists agree that this evolutionary trait is used by male Yordles (which tend to be furry ) to attract females of their species (which tend to be smooth skinned and/or lightly covered with fur).RiotBabagahnoosh explains yordle apperance Their large eyes feature a large, circular iris with a vertically oval pupil, and they generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles nevertheless have much better hearing, due to their large fox-like ears and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, whereas humans cannot. Furthermore, they are commonly characterized by their dependence on language, as well as their creation and utilization of complex tools. Yordles have exceptionally longer life spans than the average human, this is partially due to the innate magic within all yordles. was already alive and independent when she befriended Orlon, on his way west to establish a new, fledgling nation to be eventually called Demacia. The yordle race have shown the possibility to be amphibious, such example would be Fizz's Biography, though it is possible he is a mutant or a heretofore unknown genetic offshoot. All yordles have the ability to use Glamour, a visual transmogrification charm that changes their appearance. This charm works so long as the yordle controls its mental state. However, some humans are able to break this charm due to their more perceptive nature. Culture The Yordle race have innate magic within them which helps them achieve extraordinary things usually impossible for someone of their stature. Also, they require far more social interaction with their own kind than humans do. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. These yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Yordles are attracted to Runeterra cultures and enjoy manifesting around certain human ideals. Trivia General= * Yordles were previously divided into Yordles and Meglings. The yordles were often seen furry in appearance, while the Meglings had blue skin. Since the "Yordle Unification Pass" development project, both sides of the same race have been unified to share similar features. * While originally envisioned as a human child has been described as a Yordle for most of his presence in the game. His current state is left intentionally ambiguous, with characters in his lore commenting on the possibility of him being a yordle while others scoff at the idea. ** might have been the first and the last Yordle emperor of Ancient Shurima. ** Yordles have been shown to use a visual transmorgrification charm to look human, which may have a role in the ambiguity of his identity.A Visual Transmogrification Charm * According to a recognition scan made by , a Yordle's physiology appears to be "99% fur, 1% glee." * The origin of the word "Yordle" came from a dream that Paul 'Pabro' Bellezza had. He had a dream about Yoda and Yaddle from Star Wars, and woke up saying "Yordles".http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/community-spotlight/birth-evil-teemo * Most yordles are listed as rivals to on Riot's official site. * All Yordles have encountered at various times. This is because of their races specific nature that makes them more perceptible to inner demons when socially outcast. When not, they are hard to be manipulated, which is why almost all Yordles are seen by this demon as rivals.Tahm and Champions met * Some say Yordles know secret ways through Runeterra others cannot perceive. * seems to hint that Yordles are related to the Vastaya, or that humans mistakenly label them as Vastayan. * , and are credited for the creation of , and . * In the comic 'Ziggs & Jinx: Paint the Town', it is known that: ** Yordles are often feared, hunted, and eliminated all across Runeterra. ** is recognized as a Noxian weapon. |-|Development= ;Yordle Unification Pass By Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino A while back we stated the Yordle Unification Pass of 2014 (The Y.U.P.). This kicked off with . He followed some unintentional design decisions from and . However, at the same time we sat down to do some comparisons of Yordles as a whole and are touching here and there upon a Yordle style guide of sorts. We haven't been able to yet to write in stone any hard and fast rules, but we have gotten general aspects decided upon. Such as Yordles needing actual ANATOMY, not just being potatoes with huge heads. Another touching on how we possibly want to explain the furry/non-furry aspects of some Yordles versus others. We're still scratching our heads on the finer points of that, but we've got the informal ideas settled. Either way, as we crunch along, you'll see Yordles becoming more coherent as a race, at least from a visual side of things where the Champion Update team is concerned. There are also larger discussions about background and other narrative stuff, but we deal mostly with visuals obviously. As we crank through these characters you'll see some consistency emerge. We have a couple that are in our sites currently which will be touched on in due time!" Media Music= ;Related Music Dominion - Login Screen| Lulu, the Fae Sorceress - Login Screen| Super Galaxy Rumble - Login Screen| Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tiny Masterpiece of Evil| League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| LCU - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Fizz Art Spotlight| Little Motion Graphic Showreel| Rumble Art Spotlight| Ziggs Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel Lulu Art Spotlight| Gnar Teaser| Client Update Open Beta Trailer - League of Legends| Heimerdinger Sculpt 2014| Tristana Sculpt 2014| Kled The Reunion New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Poppy's Hammer - League of Legends - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| KNKL 287 Poppy VU!| Legends of Bilgewater Fizz & The Lucky Kraken Audio Drama (Part 3 of 6)| |-|Gallery= Corki Early Concept 1.png|Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Early Concept 2.png|Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Facial Hair Test.png|Corki Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Fizz Concept Sketch.png|Fizz Concept Sketch Fizz Concept Final.png|Fizz Concept Final Fizz concept.jpg|Fizz Model (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Gnar lore.jpg|Gnar Promo Gnar concept 11.jpg|Gnar Sketch 1 Gnar concept 6.jpg|Gnar Sketch 2 Gnar concept 7.jpg|Gnar Sketch 3 Gnar concept 8.jpg|Gnar Sketch 4 Gnar concept 9.jpg|Gnar Sketch 5 Gnar Concept Exploration.png|Gnar Concept Exploration (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odunmde' Sanchez) Mini Gnar Concept.png|Mini Gnar Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Mega Gnar Concept.png|Mega Gnar Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Gnar concept.jpg|Gnar Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gnar Rage Concept.png|Gnar Rage Concept Gnar Expression Study.png|Gnar Expression Study Mega GnarSquare Large.jpg|Mega Gnar Square (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Heimerdinger Update Concept 1.png|Heimerdinger Update Concept 1 Heimerdinger Update Concept 2.png|Heimerdinger Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Heimerdinger splash concept.jpg|Heimerdinger Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Kennen Concept.png|Kennen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kennen concept1.jpg|Kennen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Kled note.jpg|Kled Promo 1 Kled park bench.jpg|Kled Promo 2 Kled concept 19.png|Kled Concept 1 Kled concept 01.jpg|Kled Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 02.jpg|Kled Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 04.jpg|Kled Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 03.jpg|Kled Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 05.jpg|Kled Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 07.jpg|Kled Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 06.jpg|Kled Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 08.jpg|Kled Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Dor Shamir) Kled concept 10.jpg|Kled Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 11.jpg|Kled Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 13.jpg|Kled Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 17.jpg|Kled Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 12.jpg|Kled Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 15.jpg|Kled Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 14.jpg|Kled Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 16.jpg|Kled Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 09.jpg|Kled Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 18.jpg|Kled Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Kled concept 20.jpg|Kled Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Lulu Concept Exploration.png|Lulu Concept Exploration Lulu Costume Study.png|Lulu Costume Study Lulu Weapon Study.png|Lulu Weapon Study Lulu squirrel 1.jpg|Lulu Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 2.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 3.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 0.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu squirrel 4.jpg|Lulu Whimsy Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Poppy Concept.png|Poppy Concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Poppy Update concept 01.jpg|Poppy Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Poppy Update concept 02.png|Poppy Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Poppy Update concept 03.png|Poppy Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Poppy Update concept 04.jpg|Poppy Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Poppy Update concept 05.jpg|Poppy Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Poppy Update concept 06.jpg|Poppy Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Rumble.jpg|Rumble Concept Teemo concept 01.jpg|Teemo Concept Teemo Model.png|Teemo Model Tristana VU concept.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 1.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana VU concept 2.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Tristana VU model.jpg|Tristana Update model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Ziggs concept 1.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 1 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 4.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 2 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 3.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 3 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 0.jpg|Ziggs Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 5.jpg|Ziggs Concept 2 Ziggs Statue concept.jpg|Ziggs Statue Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Ziggs concept 2.jpg|Ziggs Model 1 Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs Model 2 pl:Yordl Category:Yordle Category:Races